Peeta Mellark sister
by Hungergamesguru
Summary: Story of Peeta Mellark sister(clearly fictional) give it a chance please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Peeta get up its reaping day and we can't be late, come on dads got breakfast ready Peet come on" my brother in question didn't stir put a pillow over his head instead.  
"Oh my god Peeta really. Come on" that's when I got the glass on his bedside table which was still full of water and chucked the whole thing on him. He jumped up startled.  
"What the fuck Aurora why you do that"  
"You should be thanking me, mum will have a bitch fit if were down for breakfast soon. You know how she is Peeta." I left his room to let him change and get ready for the reaping.

There are 4 children in total of the Mellark family. My two older brothers Rye and Jordan then there was Peeta and Me we were a surprise, being twins was an even bigger surprise. I inherited my mother's auburn hair but still had my Dads clear blue eyes not my mother's greens ones. In face none of us in inherited my mother's looks beside my hair you wouldn't know we were her children. Peeta came stumbling in room look like a zombie his hair a mess. I went off and fixed it  
"Thanks Aurora"  
"Your Welcome Pet" I winked at him and sat my rightful spot at the table. Our father came in shortly after.  
"Good morning you lot." He looked like he didn't sleep much if face now of us did. "Whatever happens today at the reaping know that I love you both so much and ill support you guys 100% okay." We all silently ate when mother came bursting pissed off about something I wasn't even sure about.  
"I don't see why we keep selling our products if you ungrateful little shits don't know how to clean and not burn the things in the bakery. What are we running a zoo or something? whose job was it to clean the ovens yesterday as a chore."  
"Mother it was mine"  
"Of course it was you he didn't do her job but go off and hangout with those sluts you call friends"  
"I wouldn't really classify those girls to be my friends mother" she slapped in the face. "You ungrateful little shit I wish I would killed you when i had the chance you and you brother to " I didn't know what came over me but I slapped her in the face also and bolted before she could say anymore hurtful things towards me. I heard her swearing and screaming at my other siblings and my father trying to calm her down. I ran and ran and ran until I was into the forest I normally came here after big fights with my mother and I had to get away from everything.  
I was sitting on a log when I heard footsteps coming my way.  
"Aurora" I heard the familiar voice of Katniss and Gale call my name "what you doing here?"  
"Katniss, Gale hello"  
"Oh my god Aurora what happened to your face"  
"My mother happened. I don't know what damage would happened on her part either but it couldn't of been good"  
"I'm so sorry."  
"It's fine we better get out of here. Reaping days calling our name" we walked in silence. I spilt form them both as soon as we were at the hob.  
"I will see you two later I guess"  
"Bye Aurora"  
When I got back home the house was silent telling me they were all at the bakery. I almost made it back into my room. When Peeta jumped and scared the living lights out of me.  
"Hey are you okay Rory" I feel into his embrace.  
"I'm fine Pet. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah you should of seen her face I didn't think you have the guts to strike her back."  
"How pissed is she?"  
"Pretty pissed "  
"Figures. I'll fix up my appearance for our big big day" mimicking Effie.  
"Don't remind me"  
"Come on Peeta we better go." We silently walked to reaping place and went to our separate allocated places there.  
As always there was movie about the rebellion on the capital and how they over threw the districts. I cringed when Effie walked up to the stage in her capital gear.  
"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favour"  
"As always ladies first the tribute of this year's 74th Hunger games for the females is Primrose Everdeen" I was in shock poor Prim and Katniss. When she starts walking to the stage I hear Katniss cry "Prim" over and over again until she screams "I volunteer I volunteer as tribute"  
Effie and the mayor have a tiny conversation as Katniss walks forward  
"No Katniss! No! You can't go!"  
"Prim let go" the whole scene is heartwenching to watch.  
Gales intervenes and takes Prim to their mother.  
"Well, bravo" "that's the spirit of the Games" "what's your name?"  
"Katniss Everdeen"  
"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want your sister to steal all the glory, do we? Come on everybody. Let's give a round of applause to our newest tribute!"  
After Haymitch makes a fool of himself. Effie continued to go on for the boys to get nominated "But more excitement to come now. Now to choose our boy tribute."  
"Peeta Mellark" I felt my heart stop and couldn't believe that just happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I waited in the justice building waiting to say my goodbyes to my twin brother. My mother and father were here waiting to. My father disappeared to say goodbye to my brother and Katniss. Probably to thank her for the squirrels and the other meat she gave us over the years. I was awkwardly standing between my mother and gale and they both went in and I was left the last person waiting to say goodbye.

I walked into the room the held my brother I hadn't been without since the day we were born looking pale and confused. I didn't know what to say I couldn't have the heart to say goodbye just yet. I could only hope by some miracle he was to come home nice and safe.

"Rory, I love you my annoying beautiful twin sister. Stay strong and don't worry about our Mum you are gonna get somewhere in life and prove to her that we were never a mistake ever. "His blue eyes filling with tears. "I love you to my annoying handsome twin brother knock them dead Pet." I called him my childhood nickname. That's when the peacekeepers told me to leave and we saw the off to the train. As soon as the train left the station I grieved the loss of my brother who might never come back.

It was two days since my brother had left. One afternoon when my brothers and my father were out doing whatever they were doing it was me and my mother left on an afternoon shift at the bakery. My mother was giving me the silent treatment which I didn't mind particularly. Ever since I hit her she hadn't come near me at all until this afternoon.

"You little bitch I'm gonna make you pay for making me a fool of me the other day in front of you brothers and father. How dare you strike me in front of them? You piece of shit." She slurred. "Mother stop you're not sober. Think about actions for once in your life. I know you said something horrible to Peeta before I got to him please just stop." That's when she kicked me in shins and I feel over. She continues to kick me in the ribs and stomach and began hitting my face. I began to scream and shout. "Nobody care about you useless piece of shit. Nobody can hear you scream for help. See nobody fucking cares. I certainly don't" I protected my face with my hand I could taste blood in my mouth and I somehow manage to knock to the floor and upstairs to the house. I could hear her running after me. I hide under the desk in my father's office. She was chucking things and swearing. I was so afraid I was going to die. She found me not so much after and pulled me out from underneath the desk. After that all I remember was getting shoved down the stairs and I must of screamed before I blanked out.

When I came to I wasn't at my house. The first face I saw was of Primrose Everdeen's face.

"Sit up gently" Katniss Mom said.

"Where am I" my voice croaked.

"You're at our house. Your mothers been arrested for child abuse and attempted murder.

"What"

"The peacekeepers for years have tried to arrest your mum for you and your brother's abuse. I'm sorry dear you will have to stay here and get the care you deserve and try to remember everything that happen they will need a statement very soon."

"Have they gone into the games yet?" Prim and her mother's face dropped.

"No but where figuring out their scores tonight."

"Oh okay I'm sorry about Katniss"

"Where sorry about Peeta Aurora"

"Please call me Rory everyone does"

"Okay Rory."


	3. Chapter 3

An: I sometimes quote things from the books I'm gonna try and keep it as realistic as I possibly can. I might sometimes have Katniss's or Peeta's point of view sometimes in the games sometimes. Also I'll try and write as much I possible before Christmas because between then and the new year I'll be busy.

Chapter 3

Over the next week I began to bond with prim and Katniss's mom. Prim was mostly interested on how to decorate the cakes at the bakery and such. I promised her ill teach how to decorate a cake one day. My father visited me as soon as the bakery was as busy and he had a chance to slip away.  
"Rory my sweet child I'm so sorry. I should of stop this years ago."  
"Papa it's okay, don't blame yourself. It will be okay Papa I'll heal up again and everything will be fine. What happened at the hearing today?"  
"Your mothers had been sentence to fifteen years in prison for child abuse and attempted murder. The judge does take child abuse as a very serious subject. Once you heal up in a couple weeks, you will be able to come back and work on the simple things like decorating and such"  
"Papa I promised Prim I'll teach her how to decorate cakes at the bakery when I get a little bit better and father maybe we could invite them to dinner as a thank you for helping me and letting me stay here they are starving Papa. If you have to take out of some my allowance to that I don't care they deserve to not starve "  
"We can do that baby girl."  
"How are you feeling about things Aurora" I knew he wasn't talking about my wounds or me. It was about Peeta and the games"  
"I'm doing okay I think. I'm scared I can't believe he went off with those careers is he honestly that stupid. I mean his loved Katniss since he was five and then he wonder of with them, what a bloody idiot and now he's dying because of his foolish division I would of slapped him so hard if I could and if he makes back alive so help me god I will i will do some bodily harm"  
My father chuckled at my ramblings but I knew he was just as concerned as I was.

The two weeks went fast so quick it was the ending of the 74 annual hunger games but some sheer luck both Katniss and Peeta got to live. I was so glad that they got to come home safe and sound. I was at Katniss house at the time that it happened. I grew very fond of prim and became quite fond of me I think we bonded over the fact our siblings were in the Hunger Games and they also made of out together.  
"Rory they did it. They are coming home. It's that splendid I can't believe"  
"Me either Prim. "We danced around the room in celebration of our siblings coming home. I danced as much as i could being on crutches made me have some limitations.  
Then came the day was when Peeta was coming home. My brothers were already waiting at the train station when Peeta was coming home. I waited at the town community centre. I didn't want be the centre of attention. I let Peeta and Katniss have their moment.

"Dad where's Mum and Rory" I asked. I knew Rory would be here and I was worried sick, I didn't really mind that my mother wasn't here. Katniss caught my eye she was concerned also. They whole town and some of the seam knew of my mother's abusive behaviour.  
"Mr Mellark where's Rory and Prim" Katniss's asked.  
"They are okay follow me." We took off with Katniss's mum and my dad. They gave no hint of where we were going.  
That's when we saw Prim and Rory sitting on steps of the community centres aging a deep conversation about something but none of us knew what. Katniss was the first to react "Prim"  
"Katniss" she ran over and basically tackled her to, the ground.  
"You came back, you're alive. I missed you Katniss. Come on let's go help Rory up"  
"What happened to Rory why can't she walk" Katniss asked with her voice that I knew she cared deeply for my sister.  
"Oh my god Rory, what happened."  
"I'll tell you later, when I'm more comfortable and where I can tell the both of you together."  
"Okay Rory"  
"Come let's get you over to Peeta"  
Katniss and Prim helped me waddle over to Peeta. Who looked shocked for I don't know what my injuries or the fact that I never told him I was friends with girl he's being in love with since he was five. I take hold of Peeta's hand. "I'll see you later Papa"  
We all walked quietly back to Katniss house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Once we get settled into the ratty old couches. Peeta and Katniss look at me to start of what happened since they left. It takes a lot of courage to say what went on when on the first couple of days when they left.

"Okay it all started a couple days ago, Dad and the others were out. It was after school and I was working at the bakery, when Mum comes swearing and cursing and she slapped me. As she came closer to me I could tell she had been drinking quite a lot, she was slurring at lot of her words also. I told her to stop and come back and talked to me when she sobered up you know but then she got pissed off. She kicked me to the floor and wouldn't stop I protected my face from her blows so then she began to kick me in stomach she was wearing he steel toed boots that day. I heard what sounded like one or a couple of my ribs crack, I was screaming for her to stop. Somehow I manage to get away and up the stairs and hide in dads office under his desk. I heard her stumbling around throwing things and screaming. She found me and all remember was getting pushed down the stairs. I think I must have hurt her at one point also because she screamed in pain. After falling down the stairs I blank out. Apparently the whole neighbourhood heard the screams and they went and found dad and stuff. Apparently she was passed out and she had vomited on herself. Mum was arrested that day and after the trail she was sentence to fifteen years of prison at our district prison. I thought I was going to die that day I was in so much pain. When I came to again, three days had past and I saw the reruns of you guys on the television. I have been living here since the fight with mum. Katniss's mum is keeping me here until I can heal a little bit more. Also as a thank you to your mum and sister, we have been having dinners that I been paying for my allowance before you yell at me Katniss I did as a thank you. They looked so hungry and I couldn't let them starve I had to do something. Also it helped us get distracted for a couple hours and not think about the games."

"It's okay Rory I'm glad you okay. So it will be old time you sleeping here" Katniss realised what she just said. "Rory what does she mean by that?"

"Peet don't freak out on us okay, I been friends with Katniss ever since we were like six."

"What?"

"Peeta its okay." Katniss answered before I could.

"When how what where and why"

"You wanna tell the story Rory"

_Spring 3101_

_I was sitting there enjoying the spring sun. When a group of girls that were other merchant girls were making fun of a girl with dark hair and murky grey eyes._

"_I heard your family can't even afford bread."_

"_What are you homeless or something?"_

"_I heard she live at the community home because her parents can't afford to keep her or her little sister"_

"_I heard they were going to make her and her sister become orphans, so they would have a better chance at survival"_

"_Hey stupid heads, why don't you leave her alone she doesn't need you to bully her and go take your witch faces elsewhere"_

"_Whatever your probably adopted"_

"_Yeah huh see if I care" they all walked off._

"_Are you okay? My name is Aurora Mellark what's yours"_

"_Katniss Everdeen, why are you being nice to me you're a merchants daughter I'm apparently scum of the earth to you guys._

"_So I rather play with you then them."_

"_No you wouldn't"_

"_Trust me okay. I'm friends not foe please just give me a chance and you won't be disappointed'_

"_Okay I trust you. Pinkie swear"_

"_Pinkie swear" that's when we crossed pinkies and been friends ever since._

"That's adorable you guys. Hang on you slept over here how?"

"Dad never said anything to mum, he knew we were super close and didn't do anything to stop our friendship. I always went over to her house with a treat from the bakery."

"Prim used be so excited when you used come over meant a sweet from the bakery. Thank you taking care of them for me also when I was gone." I just smiled Katniss family were like a second one.

"Wow"

"Were you ever going to tell me you were friends or no?"

"Probably not to be honest. I'm sorry Peet I would have told you but dad told me to keep it quiet." Peeta just nodded knowing the reason why.

"Well at least, we won't have to worry about Mum hurting us again."

"Yeah I guess"

"Katniss, there is a very official looking person at the door. They want you and Peeta."

Prim let them in.

"Miss Everdeen and Mr Mellark, these are the documents to have you sign for the house in victor's villages. You may bring loves one to live there with you but if one of you were to die, your family will have pack up and go back to their old dwelling are we clear on that"

"Yes sir"

"We will have move all your belongings that you may want or need to the new building by this afternoon if you want"

"Okay" was all Peeta and Katniss said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peeta and I wonder around his new house. "Holy shit this place is huge"  
"I know, it's seem a little bit two big for one person to live here."  
"Yeah it does, this house is like perfect for a baker" we wonder around the kitchen looking at the huge ovens and pantry.  
"You could bake for a village in here"  
"Peeta are you sure your gonna be okay by yourself here."  
"Ill be fine"  
"You get scared at when you hear noise when your alone at night"  
"Coming from a girl who screamed when I came home one night and hit me with duster because she was scared"  
"In my defence, you came home when it was dark and I had no idea who the hell was in the house. Why didn't you put a light on."  
"Do you wanna stay here Rory"  
"I'm not sure, I'll think about it"Peeta just rolled his eyes.  
"Well tell when you make up your mind"  
"Okay I'll stay plus I have to be with Katniss's family a little bit longer so I can be sure I healed properly."  
"So you and Katniss huh"  
"Yeah, she warm up to you know."  
"I figured that much"

"Rory you seemed to heal up quite nicely. You can now be off crutches. So our services are no officially done now"  
"Thank you Mrs Everdeen"  
"Be sure to not over strain the leg for a week and then we can see where we can go from there" I wonder into the sitting room where Prim and Katniss were sitting.  
"I'm free to go guys."  
"I was getting used to you living with us Rory"  
"It's not like I'm going to be that far, someone has to take care Peeta and make sure he stays out of trouble." I said with a wink.  
"Well I'll see you later guys." Prim hugged me and Katniss hugged me to.  
"Bye Rory"

"Yo Peeta bread guess who back"  
"You okay living with me now"  
"Yeah unless you don't want me to"  
"I want you to"  
"Cool"  
"I'm just gonna be in my room if you need me"  
"Okay"  
I placed my bag on floor in my room and gasped. Holy shit balls it was huge. I had the second master bedroom. Just the room it's self was almost as big as our old house. Who needs all this space? I normally slept on the couch over at Kat house. Wow a walk in wardrobe, and had my own on suite this is to cool. I walk back out again and saw the bed it was a huge four poster bed with drapes. I squealed and jumped on the bed. I spent the rest of the day exploring the house. I found a library filled with books and the whole day reading.  
"Rory wake up"  
"Huh Peeta, what time is it."  
"Just after 7, Dad and others are here for dinner"  
"Oh, why don't you get cleaned up and come down for dinner"  
"Okay Peet"  
I quickly freshened up and went down stairs.  
"Hey frissball" Rye greeted me.  
"Hey frizzy mc frizz head" Jordan also greeted me. I punched them both on the arms.  
"Hello Aurora my dear." I went of to hug my father. I heard Rye mumbling something about being a daddy's girl. I just rolled my eyes and chose to ignore him.  
"Dinner was nice Peet, so how is lover boy. You finally got the girl"  
"Is she good in bed I bet she a real hunter in bed" Peeta went bright red.  
"You guys are pigs."  
"And you're a prude"  
"Am not"  
"Am to"  
"Your an asshole"  
"Am not"  
"Are to"  
" what would you honestly done with a boy beside whoring off the streets."  
"Fuck off Rye I hate you. Your such a pig no wonder why you never had a girlfriend is because you would treat them like fucking sex objects when we are not just that. You son of a bitch" I bursted into tears "I'm going to my room"  
I never really went to my room I snuck out the back door. Taking a couple of Peeta's cheesy buns with me.  
"Hello sweetheart."  
"Hello Haymitch" I answered angrily  
"What's got your panties in a twist girl"  
That's when Katniss came flying out the door.  
"Haymitch as much as Aurora here would like to continue her story I gotta tell her something it really important like really important"  
"What you love the boy than more than a friend now do you"  
"Katniss you're gone completely red"  
"I uh um no it's not that"  
"Rory please come quickly"  
"Maybe to your house"  
"No not my house. Not at the moment please. My brothers are there don't asked we got a part of the house were no of the family uses."  
"Okay Rory" we ended up in Library.  
"Katmiss handed me this plastic white thing. That's when I saw it was a . 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

It was a positive pregnancy test. Oh my god. Katniss looked at me ashamed of what happened. "Omfg Katniss's when did this happened? Who's is it"  
"It's Peeta" she said"  
I spat out the hot chocolate I was drinking and sort of choked I did not see that coming in a million years. "what"  
"Well as you know we been hanging out and he's been helping with my family book and well one thing lead to another and we kinda of just did it."  
"Do you love him?"  
"Peeta couldn't bare all of this if you didn't"  
"I don't know what love is but I know when I'm not with him I feel like piece of me missing. I feel safe and protected in his arms when we fall asleep at night, and he's the first person I think about when I wake up and I what to see him straight away. His boy with the bread and I still haven't thank him for that"  
"What do you mean your boy with the bread"  
"That winter where you mum crazily made you guys work a lot more than usually and we hardly saw it other. Peeta burned a couple loaves bread and was sent out to feed them in the pigs. I was struggling to feed my family I didn't have anything to trade that anyone wanted I was slumped by a tree at the front of the bakery and saw your brother feeding the pigs and he saw me your mother came out started screaming and shouting at him for burning the bread, when she left he through a burnt loaf over to me, even knowing risk of being beaten on later he still threw the bread. I remember going home that night and prim asking of it was real. Even our mother came alive that night and made a pretty heartily stew. I was the best meal we had over a month"  
"Aw that's cute. I noticed how skinny you guys were that year. If I could help more I would have."  
"Your father was always so kind to us when he traded with us. Sometimes he would slip us a couple cookies with the loaf of bread when we could afford it."  
"What am i going to tell Peeta and how"  
"Just tell him how you feel and what going on. I think you do love my brother. Your clearly care for each clearly,"  
"I tell him the first thing on the morning, goodnight Aurora"  
"Wait before you fall asleep I'm gonna be an auntie. Wow gnats kids going to be spoilt rotten you know that right your family now Katniss."  
"Auntie Aurora"  
"Eww how about Rory and drop the whole aunt thing that's a bit weird and to formally"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

I woke up before Katniss did and went back to my house and got ready to work at the bakery. I making breakfast when Katniss came in.  
"Is Peeta here still or down at the bakery?"  
"He's taking a shower when I was walking down here. Do you want any tea or a hot chocolate whilst I'm up here."  
"Here you go Katniss"  
We sat in comfortable silence when Peeta walked in "Hey Rory, Katniss"  
"I'll see you later Katniss and you at work Peeta" I was just putting on my coat when I heard Katniss threw up on Peeta.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Katniss went bright red then super pale and shoot up the stairs.  
"Um I'll go see if she okay"  
"Rory is she okay" I saw the worry on my brothers face.  
"She going to be okay I promise okay. I'll be back"I shoot up the stairs to hear Katniss retching over the toilet.  
"Kat are you okay."  
"I'm fine. I think the smell of the soap better was using set me off". Peeta came in new clothes.  
"Is everything okay."  
"It will be in nine months time" came Katniss sarcastic reply.  
"Why nine months, Kat I don't think you wanna have a bug for that long"  
"It's not an illness Mellark" that's when we saw the wheels finally click into place in my brothers brain  
"Oh my god your pregnant. Your not going to get rid of it are you"  
"No Peeta, given the circumstance we probably can't and I won't. I wouldn't think Prim or the others would be happy of me getting rid of it. Even knower our child isn't planned a Peeta I already love it just like I love" she vomited in the toilet again"  
She mumbled " I love you"  
" What"  
" I love you Peeta Mellark and it isn't the crazy pregnancy hormones making me admit that"  
"I love you to Katniss" he hugged her and she vomited again "it's okay"  
"Oh and Peeta dont wash your self in that soap the smell of it sets me off"  
"It's okay ill change the soap that I use." I squealed. They had forgotten I was there.  
"I'm gonna be an aunt. This is so cool, you guys are the cutest you realise that it's just like oh my god I knew guys where gonna get together wait until prim here. Oh my god eep" I hugged them both and laughed.  
"Your nuts Rory"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been a couple weeks since Katniss found out she was pregnant and she basically stayed over at our house when Peeta was working.

"How you think the dinner will go tonight?"

"I have no idea, Prim going to be excited, mum I'm not sure about, Haymitch will probably say something that will that will embarrass me and Peeta, Gale will be pissed off about the whole thing, I'm not sure how your father and brothers will react but this should be interesting"

"Hey guys what you two talking about" Prim said from behind us.

"Jesus Prim how many times have I told you not to sneak up to us like that?"

"Sorry guys, what am I gonna to be excited about I honestly didn't mean to overhear honest"

"Should we tell her make wait in suspense for the rest of the day"

"Please Katniss tell me"

"Okay, I'm pregnant"

"You're joking right"

"No Prim I'm deadly serious"

"Oh my god I'm an aunt. Wait who's the father"

"Peet Skeet is"

"Peeta, hang on how long has Rory known"

"A couple week little duck, I would have told you sooner but I was too nervous of your reaction"

"Wait do you love him"

"Yeah I do."

"And he knows it and he knows your pregnant right"

"He knows Prim I was in the room when she was preggers and that she loved him"

"Oh wow, is that's why you and Peeta has planned this massive dinner get together tonight"

"Yeah"

"Wow how you gonna tell Gale"

"I'm doing that separately, it's just family that's going to know. Until the three month mark."

"How far are you?"

"About six weeks now"

"Mum, Mr Mellark, everybody we have an announcement to make. I'm um I"

"She's pregnant"

"Do you to have any idea the risk of having a child and even more risker for you two. Are you together or is this child a product of one night stand because I raised you better Peeta Joshua Mellark."

"So you did get hunted that night huh" Peeta went beet red.

" Mum, Mr Mellark I love him more than anything else in the world, this child is a child of two victors and we a pretty aware of the dangers its going have to face later on in life but you have to trust us. Both me and Peeta are willing to face together of the actions that happened that night and we don't know how long until the news will get out and such but for now were asking to keep this quiet until the three month mark please. We don't need any more drawn attention to us at the moment than it already will have."

"Well in saying that congratulations are in order."

"To baby Mellark"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

An: totally wasn't planning for an everlark baby to right now it just did so enjoy. Also disclaimer I don't own the hunger games only maybe Emilia and rory either than that I don't own shit.

A couple weeks since Katniss told our families she was pregnant. I finally got around to teaching Prim how to decorate cakes; whilst the cakes were cooking we decided to watch the TV. No one really uses in district 12 but we hey why not watch it whilst the cake were baking.  
"Breaking new all the way from district 12 our star crossed lovers have seemed too got in a new stage in their love affair. From a source from district 12 it's been know that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have a new addition for out victors of district 12"  
"Oh shit"  
"Katniss, Peeta " Prim screamed as if she was getting murder.  
We heard them run into the room "Prim are you okay"  
"I'm fine, guys you have to watch this now."  
We all waited for the recap of what I and Prim just watched.  
"That's bullshit, well not bullshit but I can't believe someone would actually tell the press about that. I was hoping we would have a little more time before this bullshit started. Great now district 12 will be swarming of press of the capital trying to get shot of us. Can't they just get on with their lives?" Katniss and Prim looked a little shocked of my brother outburst. Kind sweet Peeta never says things like that.  
"It will be okay Peeta, will get through this together."  
"Well I know for a fact they can't sell photos if you flip the bird at them"  
"What"  
"I was researching about becoming a journalist once and well if some always flipping the bird in photos they can't sell them. "  
" I would love to do that but I don't know how much trouble that will course doing that"

Kat was now six months pregnant and it was getting harder and harder to hide her growing bump.  
"I feel so fat but all I want to eat all day and pee I never stop peeing"  
"Kat your glowing and I never seen you look so happy"  
"I never actually think I would be in love and have a child it's totally insane. I'm pretty sure I shocked the whole district being pregnant and such" she took another cheesy bun and stuffed in her mouth and hummed with delight. "You should see some of the older ladies who are merchants wife's who see me in bakery stuffing my face the look of disgust is classic. "  
"Just smile and wave Kat"  
" I do just that, I used to smirk at them and laugh in their faces. Peeta always told me to stop because I might scare them off." She laughed.  
"So how's you and Peeta going relationship wise"  
"We great for the most of it we have our agreements here and there but we hanging on together which is the main thing"  
"So how long have you guys been officially dating 8 months and I been pregnant for six of them."  
"Kat Peet tells me you get midnight cravings."  
"Sometimes I make them up so he be out of my skin for a bit. Your brother is sweet to run back and forth for me. Oh she's kicking"  
"Hey Baby, you awake again." I put my hand on her stomach were she was kicking.  
"I'll be back she thinks it funny to kick me in the bladder I really gotta pee again"  
"Hey Rory, where's Kat"  
"Toilet"  
"Figures"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

I wasn't working until the after afternoon when I heard a knock at the door. When I opened it it was a camera crew. How's about no I slammed the door on their faces and started clean up the house "fuck there is mess everywhere" I clean up the sitting area and the kitchen and that's about it  
"Sorry about that I just had to clean up something. Come in Peeta should be finished he shift soon which means your find Katniss is come back at any minute. Is that camera on"  
"Yeah it's one and it's live"  
"Fuck." I mumbled.  
"Excuse me I just gotta call somebody"  
"Peeta thank god it's you."  
"Help me there is camera crew here I'm not even joking its Caesar and everything. I ruined everything. He smile is so fucking creepy in person."  
"Are you still scared of him"  
"Yes, please come home. Oh and if you with Katniss bring her."  
"Rory god luck"  
"So your Peeta Mellark sister and how's is that like"  
"Um not any different to be anyone else sister. He's still the same Peeta"  
"We heard that you been friend with Katniss since you were little"  
"Yes were pretty close me and Katniss  
"Honey I'm home" I rolled my eyes at Peeta lame joke. I hugged him  
"I gotta go work at the bakery bye Caesar bye camera peeps"  
I ran out the door crying and freaking out I really didn't like Caesar very much.

I bumped into Katniss who came back from hunting.  
"Katniss"  
"Rory are you okay"  
"Camera crew at me and Peeta house. Dude Caesar there I freak out when I saw him" "Girl you need to get over you fear of Caesar he's pretty harmless"

"I know that Katniss" I sigh "How long do you think they will be in town"

" I don't know and I would prefer them not to be here. Think I could hide in the bakery for a bit. Peeta will find something to entertain them for now"

Katniss was casually eating a cupcake when we saw Peeta and camera crew across the street.

"Shit I gotta hide" Katniss hide in the little hidey hole at the front desk.

"Rory, have you seen Kat?"

"What a cat there been a cat here recently is it cute? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? I bet it's adorable"

"Not a cat I mean as Katniss"

"Oh that Kat I see. Nope no Kat here at all. Haven't seen her all day maybe she playing hide and go seek. Or hiding in the house you know Kat always disappearing to read and stuff. Your probably find her curled up somewhere sleeping,"

"Not to mention the pregnancy hormones make her go a little crazy and she like to embrace being by herself. As much as I would like to continue this conversation" as on cue a costumer walked in "I have to work." Peeta glared at me knowing I was lying my teeth off and rolled his eyes. when they all left Katniss came out laughing in hysterics

"Oh my god that was the funniest thing ever." She managed to get out. that's when Gale out all people walked in "Catnip everyone looking for you and they are getting pretty pissed"

"Why am I so fascinating I'm a sixteen year old girl who almost seventeen and pregnant I'm not that interesting, if they want something interesting to watch it will have to do with something that doesn't involve me I mean come on. Soon they will making a bloody tv show sixteen and pregnant I mean isn't that a bad influence to young girls to be pregnant so young, I love my child who's growing inside of me but who would want a kid at this age if you get my meaning and who parents are in considerable risk more than most people there are also added to the mix"

"Like I told you Kat don't have sex you will get pregnant and die"

" a little too late for that" Gale just looked at us if we lost our heads. " Um this may a little interest to you guys but you know past victor from district 4 you know the one that went a little crazy apparently she a month behind you pregnant"

"What?'

"Such wow"

"Wow what a plot twist this year"

"Much Hunter"

"What"

"What"

"What"

That's when Peeta and the camera crew walked in again.

"Kat there you are"

"Hey Peet skeet" I called to him. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh not that long, the bakery smelled so good so I came in to try Rory new red velvet cupcakes, they are epically good"

"Epically good"

"Such wow"

"Much good"

"Oh my god. You two just stop okay?"

"Hello Miss Everdeen how are you?"

"I'm good Caesar thanks for asking a little tired but good and how are you?"

"I'm good thanks Katniss"

"That's good"

"So how is your pregnancy going so far?"

"Great now that the morning sickness is gone. Nothing really interesting been happening"

"Beside your weird as cravings in the middle of the night"

"What would they be"

" Peanut and jelly sandwiches with bacon, lettuce and tomatoes on top, also pickles and mustard together is great, oh and I gained a massive sweet tooth more than normally. You guys should try Peeta cheesy buns and Rory's red velvet cupcakes they are amazing"

That's how we ended up feeding those cheesy buns and cupcakes and having small talk until they left.

"Thank god that's over"

"Come let's go home"

An: I'm sorry I was kinda in a strange mood when I wrote this and the characters seem a bit out character I kinda like a joking silly Katniss though. She doesn't have to be so serious all the time


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The camera crew followed my brother around for the next couple days. Caesar became a frequent visitor in our home. Kat and Peeta invited him over for dinner one night without the cameras. That's when the doorbell rang.

"Rory can you answer that"

"Why me you guys are closer to the front door then I am"

"Rory, Kat having a shower and need one to."

"Why you had on this…" that's when I saw my brother shirtless and looking almost like he had sex then I realised what him and Kat have been doing for the past hour or so. "Really Peet you might wanna borrow my makeup to cover that hickey on your neck"

"Well at least President Snow will know that part of our relationship isn't faked and the whole of Panem will know to"

"Oh my god stop, my brother and my friend I can't still think about that. You think the house is bugged and he will be listening into our conversation tonight and well basically he always has."

"Most likely"

I went and answered the door. I saw it was Prim and Katniss Mom. I just remember then were coming over early to help with dinner

"Hey Prim, Mrs Everdeen"

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Lilly, Rory?"

"Probably forever umm Lilly"

"Wheres Katniss and Peeta?" Prim asked.

"Oh they were doing each other I mean stuff together like doing each other"

"Oh my god Rory how could you"

"Ha, the whole country knows what you been doing so don't be mad at me sister."

"Sister"

"Well you guys are like family so yeah, sorry if my slip offended you"

"I always wanted another sister and we get three brothers to also now in the family" Kat nodded agreeing with Prim

"Oh right"

"Katniss" Prim said "You have a hickey on the left side of your neck. I laughed.

"What's so funny Aurora?"

"My brother has a matching one to"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Apparently Caesar came down with a vomiting bug so he couldn't make it. So know it was just us Mellark and the Everdeen's for dinner tonight.

"Word through the grapevine Rory may have a date on Friday night." Rye said.

"What dumbass told you that Rye"

"Oh don't be so smug Aurora a heap of people have seen you're around town with a mystery boy, apparently your boy is good at hiding his identity"

"Well even if I had a date tomorrow, I'm not telling any details of where and who I'm gonna be with. So leave it alone"

"Ooo somebody's touchy about the subject"

"So you guys excited to be Uncles?" Prim said changing the subject. I nodded my thanks at her.

After my family and Mrs Everdeen was gone, Prim deciding to stay for the night. All four of us lounged around in the room and chatting.

"Okay Rory, who are you seeing and why didn't we know about this?" Peeta had gone to bed an hour earlier and we were left to gossip and talk about girl things.

"You can't tell Peeta okay? I'll tell Peeta by myself it's a twin thing and we always promised to tell each other everything, even though I didn't know about you and he for a couple months after you hooked up."

"Well who is he"

"He's name is Grayson Lee"

"Oh my god he's a hottie, how the hell did you hook in with him."

"Well he's one of Ryes friend and yeah if Rye knows he never stop he's teasing"

"How long have you been going out for?"

"A year almost"

"Oh wow I never knew"

"We kept it on the down low. Even though he's a pretty popular guy he's keeps most things private and that includes dating me. Apparently he doesn't want to share me just yet and well Rye maybe annoying as hell he always very protective of me and Peeta and that includes you guys now. He's teasing just means that he cares in his own way and I learnt to accept that. When Prim found out he come to visit me when I at your house healing still and she kind of saw us kissing" I blushed

"Oh wow"

"Im going to bring him to the next family dinner cause if Rye and Jordan don't meet the guy soon they will probably don't some freakish research and find out for themselves. I rather tell them in person"

"That would be good" we heard a sneeze for the stairs.

"Really Peet skeet ears dropping"

"You're going out with Lee?"

"Yeah"

"Wow Rye going to flip his shit and loss it"

"I think we can handle Rye Peeta I'm sure we can"

"You're hooked in with you older brothers best friend. Damn you got guts girl"

"Really Peeta I can't wait for family dinner next week?"


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Holy crap this the longest I ever manage to stick with a fic without deleting it and giving up on it. Sorry for not posting a lot recently I been busy and I'm starting Tafe next week so I'll be even busier. I write when I can and I'm not giving up on this. New year resolutions say that I'm not gonna give up on the things I started this year. So wish me luck on that: P

Chapter 13

Kat was 8 months and three weeks pregnant now. So it was any day now. Everyone was excited for the new baby to come. Rye wasn't on speaking terms with my right now or Grayson for that matter either. Jordan said he will come around, I hope soon.

"Hey Sweetheart" Grayson said as he waltzed so causally into me and Peeta's shared house. Katniss moved in last week after the nursery was finished.

"Hey hunny bun" I rolled my eyes at being called sweetheart. I hated that term of endearment. That's what my father called my mother on the rare off occasion and reminds me Haymitch calling Kat that.

"So when do ya think ya gonna pop Kat?" he asked.

"Anytime soon, I'm pretty sure I was getting slight contraction before but I'm not really sure"

"Well think about it if you come early then won't have to ship you to the capital for the birth" I said

"I know we would hate that"

"Well I best be going looks like it's going to snow pretty heavily soon. Want me to alert Peeta to come home now just in case Rory"

"That would be good thanks lee" he kissed my lips and went

"Be careful out there"

"Will do, see ya Kat"

"Bye Grayson"

"He totally wants to get into your pants Aurora"

"Really Kat really"

"Well at least you can see you pants, I can't this bump in the way"

"You lose the bump soon enough Kat"

"I hope so"

Kat and I were sitting in the lounge room when the phone rang.

"I'll get it you stay there"

"I wasn't planning on leaving this couch ever anyways Rory"

"Hello, hey Peeta bread"

"Hey, is Kat okay?"

"She's fine she just feeling a little bit uncomfortable at the moment" I lied not telling him about the contractions.

"Okay, may I speak to her?"

"Sure"

"Lover boy on the phone for you"

After a half an hour of them chatting to each other. Kat signalled for me to come over. She put the phone on loudspeaker.

"I'm think I'm gonna be stuck at the bakery tonight. it's like a blizzard tonight and I don't think it will be stopping anytime soon."

"We will be okay, if anything should happen Peeta. We have what we need" Kat nodded her head in agreement.

That when the power shut off. Shit really now.

"Umm I know this a bad time Rory but I think my water just broke"


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Fun fact my dad's name is Peter lol and my mums name is Katniss lol jokes, her name is actually Lynette. I was gonna leave ya guys hanging with the last chapter but for once in my life I'll be nice and not leave such a cliff-hanger and not update for any other week or so.

Chapter 14

"I'll go get the candles and light them okay and we bring you to yours and Peeta bedroom. I grabbed the hidden nightgown from the behind the stairs

"Long story short I been trained as the new town midwife because Mrs Johnson retired this week, she trusts me with our patients to be on my own now do you trust me Kat"

"I trust you more than the capitals doctors"

"Let's get this show on the road"

Katniss was napping between each contraction.

I checked to see how much she was dilated"

"Your ten centimetres dilated don't fight off pushing Kat he or she wants to be come out very soon I see"

"If Peeta was here he'll probably say how even our child is just as impatient for me to wait for things"

"Yeah well Peeta can be pretty impatient about things also Kat"

"I think I need to push Rory"

"Okay. Don't fight the pushing Katniss scream and swear all you want"

"Fuck I'm gonna kill Peeta when this all finishes the bustards deserves to have his balls cut off after this.

"Keep pushing Kat you can do it"

"No you I can't"

"I see its head"

"Ahh"

"It's a….Omg Kat she's here"

"She"

"I just need to check everything okay and I'll bring her straight over" that's when the shrill cry of my nieces voice was to be heard. I brought her over to Kat and laid her on her chest.

"Hey baby girl, I'm your mama." Kat cooed at her. I had to take a picture of that moment. I let them bond for a bit.

"Kat"

"Yeah"

"Sorry to wake you, I thought you might want a bath. I'll look after her until you come back"

"Sure sounds great. Thank Rory for everything."

"It's okay Kat what is family for"

I couldn't help but be amazed at the little girl Kat and Peeta created together.

"Hey sweetie, I'm your Auntie Rory but you can call me Rory if you like. Our family a little crazy at times but you will learn to love it. Be nice to your mum tonight she need sleep little one okay and so do you. It's not every day you get too born into this world"

Mystery baby who will remain nameless until Peeta and Kat are together to tell us all her name woke up twice more that night for a feed. I assured Kat that her milk may come in a couple days until then it was formula for the little squirt.

I woke up early the next morning and invited Prim and Katniss mom over. Peeta would arrive very soon. My family would arrive not much later once the news gets out. I began to make a big breakfast for the amount of people coming over.

"Rory, where's Kat?"

"They are asleep still Peet"

"They"

"Kat had the baby"

"What"

"Hey Rory my milk made a special appearance today"

"Katniss" my brother choked up seeing her holding their child.

"Boy or girl"

"Girl" he walked over and Kat showed him how to hold her. "Hey baby, I'm your daddy. She's perfect. Rory did you deliver her"

"Yeah I was trained by Mrs Johnson for the past three years to become a midwife."

"Thanks for keeping them both safe"

"You're Welcome"

Once everyone was here they told us her name

"Her name is Emilia Sage Rose Mellark but Mia will just do for her now"

"To baby Mia"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Like everything else that was going on within my brothers and Katniss daughter was all over the news, it seemed everyone in the capital wanting to meet the latest edition of the star-crossed lovers family. Effie and their prepping crew came all the way to district 12 to get my brother and Kat in to tip top shape.  
"Katniss dear it's good to see you and Peeta of course" "is that your both your sisters"  
"Yes" "hello sweeties"  
"Hello Effie, I'm Rory and this is Prim"  
"Hello Effie" she hugged us both. Oh my god I see why Kat could only stand small amounts of Effie.  
"Effie, can you please be quiet our daughter trying to sleep"  
"Oh sorry,"  
"It's okay Effie just remember inside voices today okay"  
That's when the famous Cinna walked in. Kat walked in. "Cinna your here?"  
"Of course girl on fire why wouldn't I be"  
All the girls were in a room together. "We're under the order you lot have to be done up to for the interviews.  
"Oh my god really"  
"Of course"  
Prim looked like she could pee herself and we let them do there magic. Cinna came in much later.  
"So how you ladies feeling?"  
"Not like myself that's for sure"  
"I'm pretty sure they were going to faint when they saw Mia" Kat rolled her eyes."I didn't let them touch her though. She to young and plus when on of them tried to take she started to cry"  
"May I" Cinna asked. Mia didn't really reacted to be put into his arms, it's almost as if she knew he meant no harm.  
"Mini girl on fire" was all he said. Handing her back to katniss. He all shows us the clothes we would be wearing for the interview.  
"Oh my god this onesie is the most cutest thing ever" Mia looked like a little teddy bear in her onesie.  
"Thank you Cinna"  
"Thanks"  
"Come on everybody's probably waiting for us all"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
We all had to sit around the living room and act proper as Effie was making sure that we were all going to behaviour like good little district peeps.  
"That's what she said" Jordan accidentally said before the camera came on. Of course it had to be one of my brothers who picked up what Effie said as something dirty. Dad and Mrs Everdeen didn't look amused at all. The rest of us look like we were gonna explode with hysterics any minute. Haymitch was who cracked and was looked like he face was going to spilt into half from laughing so much. Some how he snorted that set us all of and that was how the interview began  
"Hello Mellark and Everdeen family"  
"Hi Caesar, how are you" Peeta manage to be composed before all of us."  
"I'm good Peeta, how are you"  
"I'm great a little tired but great"  
"So what's it like being first time parents"  
"You have to deal with a lot of baby puke, poo, crying, not sleeping but either than that I love being a Mum"  
"Aww" was all Caesar said.  
"Oh and she was over spoiled by her aunts and she only be with us a week"  
"Hey, it's not my fault I give it to the miniature shoes and clothes you can get for baby's. They are just to adorable to pass up."  
"See spoilt"  
"Yeah yeah whatever"  
"So what is the little ones name?  
"Emilia but we just call her Mia"  
Caesar asked us all separate questions.  
"So Peeta and Katniss how does feel this will be your first games mentoring kids. My brother was quicker to answer the question, Kat just held on to Mia like they were going to take her away.  
"We'll it was good to see you all again" my brother and Kat wouldn't see him again until the spring. It was late winter now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
"We been requested to bring Mia with us." Kat said. Reading the piece of paper which was sent in the mail.  
"Of course the capital wants to see her in the flesh" Peeta said.  
"That's all we need to travel with a four and half month old baby"  
"She be fine Kat, she very well behaved for a baby"  
"I know I still don't like where this is going"  
" I know but make through like everything they throw at us together"  
"Together"  
"I love you"  
" I love you to"  
I was in the background quietly trying to make what they call mac and cheese from the capital. That's when a drop a pan really loud on the ground  
"Shit" I spoiled an other moment of theirs because of being klutz. Smooth Rory smooth. I managed to drop on the ground behind the long breakfast bar and roll silently into the next room. I face plant on the steps and I ran up to my room and started to laugh. Waking Mia up in the process. Shit.  
I went into the nursery and picked her up. "I'm sorry for waking you little one your aunt an idiot, I hope your parents can forgive me for waking you up. Shh it's okay" that's when I noticed the smell. "Oh god why. Goodness Emilia did you drop a stink bomb or something." I volunteered to do one of her stinkers diapers, least I could do for waking her. "Come on Mia wanna see mummy and daddy. I guess not your asleep again. Thanks for going back to sleep you saved me from untimely death"  
I walked into the kitchen like nothing happened.  
"You know we saw you roll away Aurora"  
"Yeah I figured that I just I dunno why I did that"  
"Because your Rory and your random all times"  
"Reminds me of when we used to play spy vs spy as kids"  
"Oh it remember that and mum getting really mad for slacking off on our chores and made us do a shit load more chores after that"  
"Spy vs spy" Kat laughed  
"What were doing in the kitchen anyways."  
"I'm gonna attempt to make mac and cheese with my extra special ingredient."  
"Okay call us when your done Rory"  
"Not if I eat all first"  
"What a whole mac and cheese pan"  
"You survive with three growing man in your house and see how quick you learn how to eat. It's either eat or have it eaten"  
"That's the real hunger games" Peeta said sarcastically. Kat laughed. I rolled my eyes


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
"How was date night guys" me, prim and Grayson took care of Mia while they went out together for the first without Mia.  
"It was quite a swell night" said causally  
"Swell old night then old chaps" Prim replied.  
"Did Mia behaviour okay?" Kat asked  
"Kat she prefect as always. Always her happy self. She did fight for a bit when we tried putting her down for the night but either than that she was the perfect spawn of satan"  
"Spawn of satan" I just shrug my shoulders.  
"Kat why are hiding your left hand" Prim asked  
"Yeah Katniss why you hiding your arm  
"I'm not hiding my arm" Kat says while she with out even noticing hides her arm into my brother and her back.  
"Your such a fucking lier" prim and I just give each other. then Grayson caught on to what was about to happen. I pounced on Kat who screamed in surprised. Prim grabbed her legs and took her other half.  
"So Kitty Kat. Do you want to be integrated the hard or easy way punk"  
"I'll go with the hard way. Your never take me alive"  
"Or will we"  
"You wouldn't kill your nieces mum"  
"Then you lucky to have Mia then  
I found out Katniss ticklish. One day in woods with her dad and prim. We were playing hide and go seek.  
"We gave you the option to just tell us and now we will get the information out of you"  
I started to tickle her sides and prim tickled her feet. It got to the point Kat was quietly screaming and laughing and then she began to snort whilst laughing. Peeta looked shocked that he never knew she was ticklish.  
"Okay mercy" she pulled out her left hand from behind her back and that's when we saw the engagement ring.  
"We getting married" was all she said.  
Prim and I squealed. "You guys are gonna be my sister for real now" I always counted then as sisters.  
"Hey Kat and Prim you get to crazy older brother also"  
"Wow"  
"Have you guys set a date yet"  
"This oh my god."  
"In the spring sometime"  
"Next spring"  
"Yeah next spring"  
"Oh my god"  
That's when us girls decided to discuss wedding plan details. We didn't even notice Grayson and Peeta walked off and went to discuss more guy friendly conversation.


End file.
